


What they don’t see behind a smile

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Chat Noir, Angst, Bullying, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Comfort, Dead Parents, Doubt, F/M, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi destroys lives, Low Self-Esteem, Marichat, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Self Harm, Why?, Worry, numb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Chat Noir breaks through the bathroom door to the scene Marinette has created, he treats her and puts her to bed.This was his last trigger, he’ll put his foot down.The high road has its consequences, and he’ll be damned if she receives them.•••!!!WARNING!!!•••Self harm is described in this one-shot, so if it triggers or creates trouble for you, please do not read. Thank you.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	What they don’t see behind a smile

**Author's Note:**

> ••!!!WARNING!!!••
> 
> Self Harm is described and can be triggering to some people, please do not read if it will cause you emotional harm.

Marinette has no idea when it gotten to this point, the blade sliding across her wrist with a burst of blood but without the pain to accompany it. Her feelings and brains were muddled, running different directions and so was her heart. 

Nothing wanted to stay in one play as another swipe of the blade crossed her arm. The blood dropped down to the tiled floors easily without a sound. 

Red liquid puddling on the floor as tears blurred her vision. 

She couldn’t feel. 

Marinette was burning in her core to feel it, to feel something. 

It had never been this bad before, the overwhelming urge to just feel like she was alive instead of a walking skin-shell of a girl who had been taken out years ago. 

Apartment empty, life empty and eyes empty. 

Maybe even her heart was empty, maybe that was the problem? 

Parents dead, friends left, love unrequited. Repeat. 

What was the point, exactly? Trying to act like she wasn’t a walking puppet trying to make it through the day acting like any other humans that passed her on the sidewalk. 

Maybe Lila was right? 

She didn’t belong here.

Ah...there’s the pain. 

Sobs bursted through her throat as the blade slipped from her fingers, hands trembling as they started to go cold. The earrings she always wore thrown in the corner earlier that evening to leave the girl in the dark. Alone. 

That’s how it should be. 

Marinette tried to take in another breath but her own lungs protested with another loud sob, leaving her more out of breath. Her brain flared the signals of blackness around her vision. 

The bathroom door was launched open, the brass doorknob broken off with a clean strike. A boy who’d been trying to make his way through the door appeared, his features turning to horror. 

Chat Noir has meant to visit his friend, but his father had insisted Lila Rossi to stay over and accompany him every night in his room for a month. Gabriel Agreste tried to force a relationship upon the boy, and in answer, the universe responded with destroying his world further. 

The curse of bad luck rang true as Chat Noir tugged the bluenette curled up on the floor into his lap. His claws danced around in the cabinets under the sink as bandages were brought out quickly. 

Leather gloves skimmed over scarred skin as he went about to clean the wounds the girl had inflicted on herself. 

Bluebell eyes pleaded with him, her voice wavering. “W-Why?” 

Chat Noir kept attending to her wounds as the young designer got more insistent. 

“Why do you care?” Marinette demanded, her normal authority was a weak call compared to what it used to be, but it was a start nonetheless. 

The young blonde took in a breath to consider his answer, tying off the bandages to where they would stay without fear of slipping without deliberate intent. 

“I’m not sure what you mean exactly, Princess” Chat Noir responded carefully. 

He picked up the girl after setting the toilet seat down and started to clean the tile floor and putting the blade on the counter to discard later. 

Marinette sniffed, another whimper leaving her throat no matter how much she tried to smother it. No matter how much she tried to be normal, to not be a burden. 

“I- they...n-no one cares, C-Chat.” Marinette responded weakly, looking at him with teary red-rimmed eyes. “W-Why do you?” 

Chat Noir threw away the things he used to clean up and sat himself on one knee in front of the toilet she was sitting on. 

Her face was stained and dark blotches of red trailed over her freckles and down the expanse of her neck to meet the collar of the shirt. 

Chat Noir put his hand on her face gently, taking a finger and running it to under her chin to make Marinette look at him. Drained blue orbs peered at his in a heartbreaking fashion, his green ones just responded with love. 

“You’re my world, Marinette.” Chat Noir replied easily, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“And I will care about you ‘til my last breath.” He finished, mint breath settling over her cheeks. 

Marinette’s lips trembled with the effort to try and give him a smile, Chat Noir rubbed a comforting thumb of her cheek to rub away the tears. 

“Y-you can’t really mean that.” 

He chuckled, picking Marinette up and carrying her up to the pink mattress below the skylight he had entered moments before. 

Chat Noir placed the bluenette into the large pink covers, wrapping her up in the bundle of warmth they would produce against the chilling night air. 

The young model raised a brow, swiping her bangs away from her forehead to land another sweet kiss to it. “I meant every word.” 

Marinette sobbed again, taking his form into the covers with her. Chat Noir didn’t stop the trembling girl, just wrapping his toned arms around her and letting her blue eyes get red-rimmed once again.

His punishment for being fooled that Lila wouldn’t do anything is to watch his world crumble before him, and not be able to do anything about it. 

Maybe that was why he was in charge of Plagg, kwami of destruction. That’s all he brings. 

Chat Noir just wished it wasn’t brought onto the weeping girl in his arms, they tightened further as her shoulders shook less. 

There’s a price to everything Master Fu once told him. 

Adrien, his alter-ego chose the high road and as the result, he gets no other road but destruction. If only he walked it alone. 

Maybe then she’d smile again. 

Chat Noir trembled, hugging the girl closer to him. 

This is his fault. 

His fault. 

That burned, but it hurt a little less when one very familiar Akuma slipped into the space of his bell. Maybe his eyes turned eye blue, and maybe his suit turned white. 

But at least his princess will be happy once he’s done, face twisting into a smirk. 

Destruction can be put into good use, even if she doesn’t like it. 

Marinette doesn’t have to know. 

Marinette just has to smile. 

That was enough confirmation for Chat Blanc as Marinette fell asleep in his arms, closing his own eyes. He would rebuild his world once the disease is gone. 

What’s a little blood shed when they made Marinette shed her own? 

**Author's Note:**

> It gets a little... run-on for a term near the end? I didn’t know how to end it! It’s also like...1 in the morning and I’ve been babysitting my little cousins for the last two days and they are exhausting. 
> 
> I also have a art project due when I get back from break, which I obviously haven’t started sooooo I’m not gonna be writing soon. 
> 
> But- other then my stupid ramblings- hope you enjoyed and had a good thanksgiving! 
> 
> Mine was a bit of a drag, but I guess I just need to shut up lol. 
> 
> Also I’m not good at writing this type of stuff...sorry if it’s like really off from what’s it’s really like, I’ve never experienced it...but I hope if you have, that it will get better one day.


End file.
